Naruto Drabbles
by Evil Rociel
Summary: 100-words drabble challenges from the Naruto Drabbles LiveJournal Community.
1. The Odd Couple

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their creators.  
  
The Challenge: The Odd Couple  
Take any random Naruto character and pair them up, platonically, sexually, lovingly, hatefully, whatever but the challenge lies in not just tossing them into bed (as fun as it may be) but finding some common ground between them you would not ordinarily think of.  
  
The Odd Couple  
By Rociel  
1 September 2004  
  
"Naruto..."  
  
"Stop squirming! You're ruining everything." Naruto pressed on in his endeavours.  
  
"I'm getting a cramp…"  
  
"Hold still," Naruto frowned, then changed his mind and started working on another area.  
  
"Oww…"  
  
"If you keep this up, we won't be done anytime soon," Naruto said, exasperated.  
  
"If we keep this up, I won't be walking straight for days."  
  
"Relax, think fluffy white clouds, and it'll be over before you even know it," Naruto urged impatiently.  
  
A sigh, followed by a weary, "Can't you find someone else?"  
  
"No, I'm not doing your father," Naruto stated grimly.  
  
Several excruciating hours later…  
  
"All done!" Naruto exclaimed happily as waved his masterpiece around.  
  
Shikamaru twitched. "You made me stand for hours under the hot sun in that weird contorted pose and that Picasso-like drawing is the best you can do?"  
  
"Ain't it cool? I'm going to give it to Iruka-sensei for his birthday! I've always wanted to do an Iruka portrait, but I can't very well make him pose for his own surprise gift. So since you had the hair and all, I figured you're the best person to help me out!" Naruto rambled on excitedly.  
  
Shikamaru sighed, looking at the deformed visage of a human figure on the canvas. "You could have just substituted me with a pineapple and it'll work just as well."  
  
End. 


	2. Adverse Weather Conditions

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their creators.  
  
The Challenge: Adverse Weather Conditions  
  
By Rociel  
12 September 2004  
  
The clouds hung low and heavy. The gloomy sky was overcast with a dull grey. The wind picked up, howling sorrowfully and racing through the village in a frenzy. Lightning streaked through the sky, a crack of thunder resounded. He really should be getting home. A storm was approaching. He did not move.  
  
"What do I keep getting this kind of missions?" he heard Naruto grumble to himself.  
  
Fat drops of liquid fell on him. Normally, Shikamaru would just let the world pass him by. Today was different, he sighed, "Eh… Naruto, could you please point your watering can elsewhere?"  
  
End. 


	3. Offspring

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their creators.  
  
The Challenge: Offspring  
Write drabbles involving one or more of the offspring of any of the current ninjas.  
  
Offspring  
By Rociel  
29 September 2004  
  
Narumi stood in front of the trio, grinning widely.  
  
"We're all here. So what did you want to show us?" Inoko asked, a hint of impatience in her voice. Shika yawned and gave them a lazy-eyed look while Choujirou continued munching on his potato chips in reply.  
  
"My dad showed me this really cool move his sensei taught him before!" Narumi babbled excitedly.  
  
"And?" came Shika's bored voice.  
  
"It can send a person flying!" Narumi exclaimed.  
  
"Really?" Inoko's interest was definitely perked.  
  
"First you have to do this…" Narumi started to form a hand seal. Choujirou chomped more viciously on his chips. "Then-"  
  
"NARUMI!" An angry voice called, as Naruto jogged up to the group, obviously out of breath. "Didn't I tell you before that you are never ever to show anyone that move?" he panted.  
  
"But dad!" Narumi pouted, "The Thousand Years of Pain is such a cool move!"  
  
End. 


	4. Not My Favourite

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their creators. 

The Challenge: Not My Favourite  
Take a pairing that you have either become disgruntled with in the time you've spent in the fandom or just downright dislike and write it to your liking.

Word Count: 150

Not My Favourite  
By Rociel  
23 November 2004 

As he stretched lazily on the sun-kissed brow of the hill, he gazed longingly at the fluffy white clouds drifting gently on the warm summer's breeze. How he wished he could be as free and easy as they were! Without a care or worry in the world.

He sighed dramatically, dreading the time when a mission would crop up and he would be called to duty. It was difficult enough to forever be resigned to work with the less privileged who did not share his superior intellect. Worse if he had to work with _him_.

These days he found himself having disturbing thoughts about the other, inexplicably drawn to his pure white innocence.

It was most unnatural.

Males should not fall in love with other males.

Praying this troublesome little infatuation for Akamaru would soon pass, Pakkun rolled over to scratch his back as a blade of grass tickled him.

End.


End file.
